Modern Day Dragons
by Ms. Aninga
Summary: Kisara is revived into the modern world. Kisara and Seto met as kids but they were sepparated. Now Seto is being a jerk and Kisara has bit of an attitude. Could these two settle everything in the end? SetoXKisara
1. Default Chapter

Modern Day Dragons 

Disclaimer: I only own this story, Kyo, and Kyosuke.

Hey everyone welcome to my fic. Now this is a Kisara gets revived story but it is a little different. Also this is a Seto/Kisara story, don't like don't read. Anyway I'll start the fic now.

------------------------

_**Dear Tea, **_

_**How are you? I'm fine. My stupid brother Kyo is being well... stupid... AGAIN! He put sand in my socks but Mr. Parmen found out and Kyo got busted! He got one of Mr. Parmen's speeches. How's that for a fate worse then death? Kyosuke is nice as always. He says he misses the old days very much. But don't worry he's still the boy we know and love. Anyway I need to get going, I heard there were going to be two new kids at the Orphanage.**_

_**Your friend, Kisara**_

_**P.S Thanks for saying how to beat the 4th boss in Kyosuke's game. You should've seen how happy he was.**_

With that, 10-year-old Kisara Dragone used the Orphanage Computer to send an e-mail to her old friend, Tea Gardener.

(A/N Yes I'm pro-Tea. Deal with it.)

Kisara had long white hair in a loose ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. She wore an over-sized white shirt, denim shorts, and sandals.

"Now to find Kyo and Kyosuke."

Kyo and Kyosuke were Kisara's brothers also the three were triplets.

Kisara searched for her brothers everywhere. Soon she found them in a small room playing a video game.

"Guys!"

Kisara's brothers heard her voice, turned off their game, and walked to their sister.

Kyo had white shoulder length hair while Kyosuke had slightly spiky hair.

"Oh hey Kisara." Said Kyosuke

"Hey little sis." Said Kyo

"Kyo I told you a thousand times. We're triplets which means we're the same age!"

"Not really. I believe a year before mom died; she told me that Kyosuke was born 55 seconds before me while you were born 35 seconds after me. So therefore I'm the older brother!"

Kyosuke smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother.

"Since you put it that way, you admit that I'm the oldest."

"Killjoy."

"So what's up Kisara?"

"We have to go to the front to greet the new kids."

Kyo and Kyosuke complained but listened to their sister anyway. If there was one thing that two brothers were afraid of, it was Kisara's temper. Though it didn't stop Kyo from ticking her off once in a while.

The three hid behind some bushes watching as two boys came out of the car.

One boy had long black hair and dark violet blue eyes and he was clinging onto the arm of the other boy who had brown hair with blue eyes.

It was the second boy that caught Kisara's eyes. He seemed so familiar and there was a feeling inside of Kisara that was beating to get out.

'Seto-Sama!'

Kisara looked around and saw no one. She could've sworn she heard an older woman's voice.

"Kisara? You okay?" asked Kyosuke

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry."

Kisara couldn't wait any longer. After the adults greeted the boy and his brother, Kisara ran to them but she just as she was about to say hi, she tripped.

'Ouchies.'

"Are you okay?"

Kisara looked up and saw the blue-eyed boy.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kisara dusted herself off and held her hand out.

"My name is Kisara Dragone. The two boys there are my brothers. The boy in the black shirt is Kyosuke and the ding-a-ling next to him is Kyo."

"Hey I am not a ding-a-ling!"

Kisara stuck her tongue out and faced the boy again.

"Anyway what's your name?"

"I'm Seto Kobayashi."

Kisara lowered her head and she looked like she was about to cry.

"That's kind of sad. I read somewhere that Seto meant torment."

"It's just a meaning. Just because my name means torment doesn't mean I'm always sad."

Kisara chucked at this.

"I guess you're right"

In one day Kisara, Seto, and Seto's little brother Mokuba had hit it off really well. Kyo and Kyosuke watched Seto and Kisara play chess together. Kisara's brothers looked at each other with Kyo having a goofy grin on his face.

"5 bucks say that they'll get together in a week." Said Kyo

Kyosuke replied with a simple elbow to Kyo's ribs.

"Ow that hurt."

"Really? I didn't know someone could be hurt by being elbowed in the ribs."

For the next few weeks Seto and Mokuba became good friends with the Dragone siblings. But soon things started to fall apart.

One day some couple came to adopt some children and decided to take Kyo, Kyosuke, and Kisara.

The brothers were glad to get out of the hellhole known as Domino Orphanage but Kisara was upset. So upset that she tried to hide under the bed Seto soon found her and tried to comfort her.

"Kisara, you shouldn't be upset. You can finally get out of here with your brothers."

"But I don't wanna leave. I recognize those people. They've been known to travel around the world. Chances are they'll go to another country a week after me and my brothers come home with them."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. Chances are, we'll never see each other again."

"Wait."

Seto went to another part of the room and pulled out two bits of red string.

"Seto what's with the string?"

"I've once read that when two people are destined to be with each other, they are connected by a red string on their finger... Well something among those lines anyway."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Normally I wouldn't believe it. But in this case, it's worth a shot."

Kisara smiled and tied one of the red strings around her finger. Then she hugged Seto and tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"I'll miss you Seto and I hope one day I'll see you again."

Kisara was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't notice the same voice she heard when she first saw Seto.

'I promise you Seto-sama. I will always come back and protect you.'

Kisara and her brothers packed their remaining possessions and left the Orphanage for good.

(6 years later)

A teenage girl was leaning on the wall near the Men's Bathroom at the Domino Airport. Next to the girl was a guy about the same age as her.

"I can't believe he drank that much soda." Said the girl

"Let's make a note to ourselves. Next time we're going somewhere, only take three bottles." Said the guy

"Oh come on you two aren't that mad at me."

The girl and guy looked to their left and saw another guy around their age. Actually all three looked similar; they all had white hair and blue eyes.

The girl had waist length hair and wore a white shirt, a black T-shirt over the first shirt, and worn-out blue jeans.

The first guy had some spikes in his bangs and only the end of his hair had spikes. He wore a sky blue shirt with a denim jacket, and khaki pants.

Finally the second guy had a shoulder length mullet and he was wearing a dark blue shirt, a black vest with red dragons as the pattern, and back pants.

The trio was Kisara, Kyosuke, and Kyo Dragone. Formally their family name was Thomas but after lots of paper work and talking, they got their original surname back.

"Kyo why didn't you go to the bathroom on the plane?" asked Kisara

"It was way too cramped in there. It'd mess up the duds and the hair."

"How exactly would it mess up your clothes and hair?" asked Kisara

"Better safe then sorry. I wanna impress the chickadees of Domino."

Kisara and Kyosuke rolled their eyes at this.

"You are such a dork." Said Kisara and Kyosuke in unison

Kyo pouted and the three siblings walked to the conveyor belt and waited for their stuff to come. Kisara's mind was somewhere else.

'I wonder if Seto is still here.'

"Kisara. Earth to Kisara." Said Kyo

Kisara snapped out of her world and saw Kyosuke putting Kisara's suitcases in front of her.

"Oops sorry. Spaced out a bit."

"Come on Kisara. There's a Car Shop near by and we need a car to get around."

"Wait you're getting a car? Isn't that expensive?"

"Don't worry, I've been saving some money ever since I turned 16. Now let's go, who knows, we might even see some old faces."

The Dragone siblings walked out of the airport and were ready to start another new life.

---------------------------

Well that's my fic. I hope you enjoy. Also before we end I want to give a thanks to my friend Lady D 10290 who got me into fanfiction. Also flames will be used against you in horrible, horrible ways. Finally I'm sorry if I rushed the chapter a little bit. Me nor my friend aren't really mistresses of pacing. See you soon.


	2. Reunions Good and Bad

Reunions Good and Bad 

Wow first chapter and I already have 5 reviews. I guess I'll be nice and reply.

Yami no Marik – Thank you for the review

XIII Blackcat – Thank you for the review

Lazerwulf – I checked out your story and it's interesting. Thank you for the review.

GATX-105B- Thank you for the review.

PrettyStupidGirl- I wish you the best of luck on your fic.

-----------------------------------------

Kyosuke Dragone, with Kisara and Kyo in the backseat, was driving around Domino City was trying his best to keep an eye on the road while trying to not to get distracted by his brother and sister's bickering.

"Kisara you know how much I hate that county crap. I want to listen to some rock."

"I don't have anything against rock Kyo but I just want relax to some of my favorite songs."

"Rock!"

"Country!"

"Rock!"

"Country!"

"Shut up you two I'm trying to drive!"

Kyo and Kyosuke stopped their bickering and looked at the area.

"Domino doesn't seem that different from when we first left. Possibly the only change that's happened here is that all our friends are our age." Said Kisara

"Actually wouldn't it be cool if the town was like frozen in time and everyone was still the same age and they wouldn't recognize us?" asked Kyo

"Kyo you need to stop watching sci-fi movies and cartoons filled to the brink with clichés." Said Kisara

"I've been telling him that for the past few years and he still hasn't listened to me." Said Kyosuke

Kyo then spotted something and then shouted at Kyosuke.

"Stop the car!"

Kyosuke stomped on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

"Kyo what's the emergency?"

"Cutesy little dolly at 1:00!"

With that, Kisara and Kyosuke sweatdropped at their brother's flirtatious personality. The unlucky girl had short light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there pretty little thang how about you hop into my car of l…"

Before Kyo could finish his sentence, the girl slapped him hard.

"Ow"

"Creep. I just cannot walk one street without some guy flirting with me."

Kisara saw the girl and instantly recognized her.

"Tea Gardner!?"

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"Oh come on Tea it's only been a few years."

Tea looked at Kisara and her brothers and then Tea smiled.

"Kisara! I can't believe it! It's actually you!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You two aren't going to do that high-pitch girly squeal that hurts my ears?" asked Kyo

Kisara and Tea rolled their eyes.

"Tea long time no see. Hey why don't you hop in and we can share what's been going on." Said Kyosuke

"All right." Said Tea

Tea went into the car and she and Kisara started to talk.

"So Tea, how's Yugi doing? Have you two got together yet?"

Tea blushed and shook her head. Kisara laughed at Tea's blushing.

"Oh come on Tea you know I was just joshing."

During the drive, Kisara told Tea about the travels she and her brothers had, while Tea was talking about what happened in Domino while Kisara was gone.

Soon the car was passing a huge skyscraper. On the building was the letters KC.

'That must be the Kaiba Corp place I've heard so much about.'

Kyosuke stopped at the stoplight and Kisara took the chance and exited the car.

"Sis!" shouted Kyo

"Kisara what are you doing!?" asked Tea

"I've been possessed by the Spirit of Curiosity and it won't leave till it's satisfied!" Kisara said in a childish tone

Tea and Kyosuke tried to run to Kisara but Kyo held them back.

"Guys its called Trial and Error. Let Kisara figure this out on her own."

Tea and Kyosuke glared at Kyo and he changed his mind.

"Well let's just one minute. If Kisara doesn't come back in one minute we go inside."

Back to Kisara, she had just entered the building and she looked impressed.

"Excuse me mam but do you have a meeting with Mr. Kaiba?"

Kisara looked and saw a pink haired woman who seemed to be wearing a labcoat like outfit.

'Is that suppose to be a secretary?'

"Um no I just got a little curious and decided to look at this place."

"Well I'm sorry but you need to leave now. Mr. Kaiba does not take well to unwanted visitors."

Kisara was about to leave until she heard a little voice.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Mokuba."

A sudden feeling of déjà vu hit Kisara and she turned around. She smiled and crossed her arms.

The secretary saw that Kisara was still there and glared at her.

"Mam I told you to leave."

Kisara walked towards Mokuba, ignoring the secretary.

"Mam you have to leave now!"

Kisara still ignored her and still walked to Mokuba. The secretary ran into the elevator while Kisara reached Mokuba, ruffled his hair, and smiled.

"Remember me kiddo?"

Mokuba had no clue who Kisara was. She saw this and tried to think something.

"Mokuba you remember the time when Kyo pulled the prank on you at the Orphanage? It was on the first night you and your brother came."

"Right… Kyo decided to put ribbons in my hair, when I found out the next morning, I was crying…"

"And Seto got so mad he chased Kyo all around the orphanage, Kyosuke chased Seto to prevent him from killing Kyo, I was removing the ribbons from your hair, and I was also trying to calm you down by singing."

Mokuba remembered now, he hugged Kisara and she smiled once again.

"Kisara I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too kiddo."

Kisara and Mokuba broke out of their hug.

"So how are you and your brother doing?"

Mokuba's happy expression started to fade away and he looked at the floor.

"Mokie? Is there something you're not telling me? Is there something wrong with Seto?"

Mokuba stayed quiet and footsteps interrupted the scene.

"That's her Mr. Kaiba. She just refuses to listen. I've told to leave."

Kisara looked up and saw a blue-eyed brunette man wearing a purple trenchcoat that seemed to have seen more then one box of starch. Kisara recognized the blue eyes and faced the man.

"Seto?"

Seto didn't respond as if he didn't know Kisara.

"Come on. You're acting like I'm a stranger… it's me… Kisara Dragone. Remember? 6 years ago we both tied red strings on our fingers so we could see each other again."

Seto scowled and replied harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get out!"

Kisara stared into Seto's eyes and she saw that warmth and innocence she used to see all the time was buried by coldness and cruelty. Kisara could've sworn her heart snapped in two. Then she suddenly slapped Seto, he growled and glared at Kisara.

"Are you asking for a death wish?!"

"I don't care what you do to me! You've already betrayed me enough! I had always wanted this day to come! The day we could see each other again! But now you screw it up! I hope you're happy!"

Kisara ran out of the building with tears in her eyes and she bumped into Kyosuke.

"Sis!" said Kyo

"Kisara are you all right?" asked Tea

Kisara cried uncontrollably on Kyosuke's shoulder.

"It's… not… fair… why… did he… ch…ange? I want the… old… days back." Kisara said in between sobs.

Kyosuke comforted his sister as the four was walking back to the car.

"Don't worry Kisara. We're here for you."

---------------------------------------------------------

Poor Kisara. Now I'm sorry if this wasn't really well paced. Don't worry Kisara will get over her crying fit soon but she'll have to deal with more then a grouchy Seto. So review and I'll see ya soon.


	3. Alter Egos and Singers

**Alter Egos and Singers **

**Disclaimer: I only kind of own Kisara. I do own Kyo and Kyosuke. I don'town the song in this chapter. Finally I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Well everyone, we are going to get to a slightly important part of the story. And that is all I'm saying.**

**Numia3000- Um… thank you for the review.**

**PrettyStupidGirl- Thank you for the review and by the way I read your story and I'll just say "So far so good."**

**XIII Blackcat- Yeah it would be kind of sad to finally see the boy you had a crush on and find out that he's a jerk.**

**ShadowGoddessHikari- Thanks for the review and adding me and the story to your favorites lists.**

**Depressed Pixie- I'm updating, I'm updating!**

**Let's start the fic.**

**-**

**It was 8:30 in Domino City. The events that occurred hours before were both surprising and depressing. The Dragone siblings came back after 6 years. Kisara saw her best friend, Tea Gardner. Also Kisara met up with Mokuba and Seto and found out about Seto's personality the hard way.**

**Kisara was currently in the guest room of Tea's house and she was trying different wigs.**

"**Nah curly black looks bizarre." **

**Kisara threw the curly black wig and tried a long sandy blonde hair.**

"Why do you try to hide your true self?" 

**Kisara gasped and looked around.**

"**Kyo was that you?"**

**Kisara looked behind her and saw… herself! The woman was transparent but besides that, she was a carbon copy of Kisara in tattered clothing. Kisara screamed and tried tossing multiple pillows at the doppelganger but they all passed through her.**

_"Please don't be afraid."_

"**Who are you and why do you look like me?"**

_"I am you're past self and we share the same name."_

"**What do you mean by past self? Are you saying that I'm…"**

_"My reincarnation."_

**(Present) Kisara sighed and smiled.**

"**It's official. I've gone insane." **

_"I know of your troubles. I know that the boy you love has forgotten you."_

"**Wait since when did I say that I loved Seto?"**

_"I can sense it in your heart and it is your destiny to fall in love with him."_

**It was now that Kisara got angry.**

"**Okay you come into my already screwed up life and claim to be a past version of myself and then you say that it's my destiny to fall in love with that freaking cold hearted Megalomaniac! Why don't you go… fade away or something?"**

**Kisara's pastself closed her eyes and looked down in defeat.**

_"I guess it will take time for you to understand. But remember this, history will repeat itself."_

**With that she disappeared as if she wasn't there.**

**Kisara got up and dusted herself off.**

"**Well that was one of the weirdest moments of my life. But I should put it behind me, I got a gig in about half an hour and it's a twenty minute drive."**

**One thing Kisara would always do in cities was wear a wig and fancy dress and sing karaoke at nightclubs.**

**After Kisara finally picked out a wig and dress, she went downstairs.**

"**Ta da! So be brutally honest how do I look?"**

**Kisara wore a brown wig with blond highlights and a scarlet Chinese dress. Kyosuke, Tea, and Kyo seemed to be impressed, well Kyosuke and Tea at least.**

"**You look great." Said Kyosuke**

"**That dress is really cool" said Tea**

**"You look like you escaped from a bizarre fighting game." Said Kyo **

**Kisara growled and bonked Kyo on the head.**

"**Ow! Hey you said be brutally honest!"**

"**Well next time I'll be more specific."**

**Kisara walked out of Tea's house and took Kyosuke's car. She finally arrived at the place, and she was ready to perform.**

**The songs Kisara sang were mostly sad songs and songs about never forgetting someone. **

**After singing one of the songs, Kisara went backstage for a glass of water and the owner of restaurant went up to her.**

"**Sapphire Rose you were brilliant out there." **

**Sapphire Rose was the alias Kisara always used when performing.**

"**Thanks. It's good to hear someone say something other then "Sapphire Rose you are the most hottest girl.""**

"**Heh, heh. Everyone loves you. Now come on you're suppose to be on stage now."**

**Kisara walked on and used her fake smile and her fake voice.**

"**Hey everyone SR here! I got a really special song for you all. It's called I never had a Dream come true."**

**The music started and Kisara couldn't help but think about Seto.**

_Everybody's got something._

_They had to leave behind._

_One regret from yesterday._

_That just seems to grow with time._

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways _

_To let you go._

_I never had a dream come true._

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on._

_A part of me will always be._

_With you, ooooooo yeah._

**'Why am I singing these songs? Could that freaky version of me be right? Am I still in love with Seto? No it can't be true. It can't be.'**

_Somewhere in my memory._

_I lost all sense of time._

_And tomorrow can never be._

'_Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind._

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_How it could be now or might have been._

Oh this I know but still I can't finds ways 

_To let you go!_

**'No matter how hard I try. I just can't stop thinking about him. He was such a sweet guy then he turned into that jerk!'**

_I never had a dream come true._

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on._

_A part of me will always be._

_With you, ooooooo yeah._

**'But before when we were kids, when Seto came, he changed my life he made me happy. No Kisara stop thinking of the past it's over now.'**

_You'll be the dream _

_That fills my head._

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will _

_Oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know._

**'I don't love him that's final!'**

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_B'cuz love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how hard I try and try_

_I just can't say good-bye! _

_No, no, no, no!_

**Despite what Kisara kept telling herself, a voice in her head whispered,**

**"_You still love him."_**

_I never had a dream come true._

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on._

_A part of me will always be._

_With you, ooooooo yeah._

I'm so sorry for not updating, I had writers block, I had to finish my Valentines Day fic, and I'm helping out my friend with a fic. Anyway this is just kind of a chapter that explains Kisara's character. Don't worry the plot will keep moving in the next chapter. So Review and I'll see later.


End file.
